


Come Play With Me (Come Stay With Me)

by Bennyhatter



Category: Jacksepticeye - Youtube, Markiplier - YouTube, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Biting, Claiming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Primals, Rough Sex, Submissive!Jack, Therian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: After Wade and Bob head home, Mark makes good on his promise to Jack.A follow-up of "I See The Wild Within Your Soul"





	Come Play With Me (Come Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).



> Also known as HERE COMES THE PORN.
> 
> Y'all, I woke up this morning and cranked this out in two hours, so please forgive whatever horrific mistakes I might have missed when I went back through to edit. This happened because I promised PoemIsDead that I would write them primal porn, and instead it turned into 30k of plot and sap with, like, no porn. So... this is me keeping my promise.
> 
> ENJOY~

The door is barely closed behind them before Mark is on him, bodily shoving Jack up against the wall with a growl. He hears Chica’s claws scrabbling against the hardwood floors as she gets out of the way, fur brushing his bare leg before every scrap of his attention zeroes in on the broad, heavy body molded to his back.

“Mark,” he gasps, breaking off into a moan when teeth dig into the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. He feels the rumble in the pit of his belly, shocked and mildly shamed by how hard he already is, but more eager than anything else; digging his claws into the wall and rocking back with a whimper when he feels the Alpha's cock rut up against his ass.

“Mine,” Mark growls, his voice shredded and deep, so deep, reverberating through Jack and stripping away his defenses the way he strips the Irish wolf out of his shirt. The air is cold against his bare skin, the wall a shock when his nipples scrape against it. He jerks and shudders, moaning weakly.

“Thought yeh- _nngh_ \- thought yeh said this’d be in a bed,” Jack gasps, turning his head to nose at Mark's temple until the bigger wolf lifts his head and they can kiss. It's more an artless mashing of mouths, breaths rough and teeth sharp as they nip and lick with no finesse or skill. Jack reaches back to tangle a shaking hand in Mark's messy hair, tugging and growl-whining when the angle keeps him from licking as deep into the Alpha's mouth as he'd like.

“You think I have control of this?” Mark growls against his cheek. Jack shudders and keens when fingers curl in the waistband of his loose shorts and drag them down with his boxers. His cock throbs, already wet at the tip; Mark's hand is so hot around him, so sure and steady as he works the Irishman into a babbling, broken mess.

“Do you have any idea how _difficult_ it's been, Seán?” his Alpha continues against the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Having you so close after last night and knowing I had to _wait_?”

“Patience is a virtue,” Jack retorts, but there's no heat in it. It's unfair just how easily Mark breaks him down to this, crumbling his reservations and barreling through his bravado until Jack is weak and shaking. Mark's holding him up more than the wall, one arm wrapped around Jack's waist to keep him close while his other hand plays across his foreskin and pulls it back to get a better look at the wet, flushed head of his cock. He whines and rocks into the touch, starving for this after so long -- after last night's satisfying tease and the knowledge of what Mark would do once Wade and Bob were dropped off at the airport with dual promises to call once they made it home.

“Fuck, Mark, _clothes_ ,” he whimpers, because he's completely naked and the older man isn't, his shorts rough against Jack's ass; a flimsy barrier keeping them from the outcome they've been hurtling toward for months now. _Years._ Maybe since the first time Jack heard the bright, bubbling voice through his computer speakers, tucked safely away in his family's den in the woods. So much has happened between then and now, and yet here they are.

Jack doesn't want to wait anymore. He writhes and arches, twisting and rocking his hips with a ragged moan until Mark relaxes his bruising grip, the fingers stroking his cock falling away. Jack misses them instantly, moaning at the loss, but if he doesn't do this now, they're not going to make it to the bed. And since Mark promised to do this _properly_ , that outcome is unacceptable.

“Where are you goin’, pup?” the Alpha rumbles at him. Jack ignores the twist of _lustwantneedlove_ through his gut at the pet name and bares his teeth as he moves out of reach. It's a playful challenge, a coy _catch me if you can_ , and Mark's dark eyes flash. They both know he will -- he's always going to -- but it's fun and it heightens the desire when Jack turns and runs, hearing the slap of their bare feet against the floor and Mark's heavy, eager pants when he gives chase.

Jack vaults over the couch, the easiest path for him, and bolts up the stairs toward Mark's bedroom, naked as the day he was born and already panting from anticipation. The Alpha's growls are low and eager behind him, possessive as they stroke across Jack's nerves and make him ache. He feels empty and that's not alright; he plans to fix that as soon as they're tangled together in bed.

It's not new to him, wanting to feel a cock splitting him open -- _Mark's_ cock, only ever his -- because Jack has been hungry for this for so long now. But _wanting_ it and knowing that he's about to _get_ it are two very different things, and he's almost dizzy from the excitement of finally, _finally_ getting what he's so desperately craved for so long.

Mark’s body slams into his in the doorway of his room, knocking Jack off balance and using his speed and momentum to carry the Irishman the rest of the way to the bed. He yelps when he's tumbled across the unmade mess of blankets and pillows, the landing soft but Mark's body hard and immovable as the American follows him down. Teeth sink into his nape and arms lock around his sides, a parody of last night's romp in the park revisited when Mark grinds against his ass and Jack chokes on a sob.

“ _Fuck sake_ , Mark, getcher fuckin’ _clothes_ off,” he growls. Despite his complaint, he misses that strength when it pulls away; wiggles and rolls on his back so he can watch with dark, hungry eyes as Mark practically rips himself free of his shirt and shorts. His cock is thicker than Jack's and a little longer, wetness smeared across the head and glimmering against the vein in the daylight pouring through Mark's window. Jack wants it down his throat, but not as much as he wants it deep inside of him; he spreads his legs and arches his hips, whining low and frustrated when Mark just watches him after finally getting naked.

“Something you want, Seán?” he asks, his voice low and intense, his easy baritone turned to heat and dark promises as lust-black eyes trail across the Irishman’s pale skin. “You're going to have to tell me, baby. I can't read your mind.”

 _Baby_. Jack shudders and keens, reaching down to grip his cock and fuck into his fist until a warning snarl makes him let go. He's still feeling bold, desperate to wreck Mark's resolve as thoroughly as the man wrecks his, so he lets his damp fingers slip between his legs to where he feels the most desperate.

“If yer gonna tease,” he drawls, trying for haughty and missing by several miles, “then I'll just take care of it myself, yeah?”

Mark is on him with a noise that rumbles like thunder. It roars through Jack and leaves him shaking, whining at the perfect drag of skin against skin. His Alpha is between his legs like it's where he belongs, their hips rocking, cocks dragging together until Jack shouts hoarsely. He wraps his arms and legs around the bigger wolf, desperate for the friction even though it's just the wrong side of too dry. He's already leaking, flushed and hot and shaking as he chases the coil winding tight in his abdomen; yearning for the snap that will plunge him into ecstasy.

“Patience,” Mark growls against his chin, using his own words against him. “We've got all night, and I've got plans.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jack whimpers, twisting and rocking until Mark pries himself free. Big hands hold Jack down, keeping him exactly where Mark wants him, and he cracks watery blue eyes open to glare up at the wolf grinning down at him. “What _plans_?”

“Oh, so many,” the Alpha murmurs, low and dark. Shivers race across Jack's hypersensitive skin, burrowing deep and hooking in his groin to tug and twist until he's thrashing.

“Please,” he begs, arching his hips to bare himself to his Alpha's hungry gaze. He feels his hole flutter and clench, desperate for the burn and stretch of fingers and cock -- the hunger for a thick knot that makes him _sob_. It's like heat, a burning thirst that only Mark can sate; an empty throb that can only be soothed by this man's cock, his love and affection, his words and his touch. It burns, it _hurts_ , and Jack reaches for him with curled, trembling fingers as he whines.

“ _Please._ ”

Those dark eyes soften, gentle hands stroking across his belly and hips. “I've got you, Seán,” he whispers, gentle and so impossibly sweet amidst the primal fever that's taken hold of them both. “I'm here, baby. I've got you. I'll give you what you need, okay? I promise. I'll fill you up so nice that you'll always feel me. I'll give you my knot, pup. I'll give you _everything._ ”

Words that filthy shouldn't hold that much affection, but this is Mark above him. Mark, who plays with words and tone the same way Jack plays games; learning the best way to reach his goal through trial and error until his victory is assured. And this is nothing like a round of Prop Hunt or PUBG. It's not Plague or Dark Souls or Cupheads. This isn't a fucking _game_ at all, but Mark still knows exactly how to play Jack to get the reaction he wants, leaving the Irishman shaking and whining as those strong, callused hands drag over his thighs before slipping between them. One palm presses into hot skin, coaxing his legs open further while the other hand ventures between them. Mark's fingers are wet and cool, and Jack doesn't even remember him reaching for the lube but it's okay, that's _fine_ , because one finger is pressing where he needs them most and he slams his head back against the pillows with a guttural cry.

“That's it, Seán, _fuck_ ,” Mark growls. “Fuck, look at you. You're so fucking gorgeous. You want it so badly, don't you? Look how you suck me in, Jesus, what a good boy.”

And he is, he's clenching around the finger sliding deeper into him, desperate for more even as he grits his teeth at the stretch. It's unfamiliar but definitely not unwanted, and when that finger curls inside of him he makes a strangled sound. It twists and presses, feeling along his walls; searching and prodding until Jack can't fucking take it.

“ _More_ ,” he begs, rocking down against Mark's hand and clawing at the blankets above his head. “Oh fuck, Mark, _please_.”

“When you ask so nicely, how can I say no?” That finger slips free and Mark soothes his frantic whine with a croon and a kiss, licking into Jack's open mouth and swallowing his noises when two fingers press back in. It hurts more this time, burning but still _so good_ , and he reaches up to claw at Mark's shoulders, bucking into the pleasure-pain and spreading his legs wider until his hips ache in protest.

“God, look at you,” Mark hisses against his mouth. “So fucking perfect for me, pup. You sound so lost and we've only just started. That's not even my cock, baby. Those are just some fingers, and look at you. You're so wet, Jack. So wet for me.” He crooks his fingers and Jack comes off the bed with a howl, the sudden punch of intense sensation and pleasure ripping through him. His vision blurs and his muscles give out, dropping him back down -- shifting and grinding those fingers against his prostate until he chokes on a scream, shredding it down to a sob.

“Oh, oh, fuckin’ shit, _hnnnngh_.” He bites into the side of his hand to try and stifle his sounds, but Mark chuffs and nips at his pinky.

“Don't you dare, sweetheart. Don't you fucking dare hide any of this from me. Let me see you, Seán. I want all of it.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Jack grates out, arm around Mark's shoulders to drag him down. He can't even remember how to kiss right now, so he whines and licks instead, tongue lapping frantically at Mark's chin and jaw; nosing his head up to get to the underside and his throat. He licks up the sweat, tastes the desire and need like a physical thing, and bites down when three fingers twist into him on the next thrust.

“I'll fuck you in a minute, baby,” Mark whispers against his hair. “Don't wanna hurt my Jackaboy. Not that much. But you like a bit of pain, don't you? Like it when it hurts just enough, hmm?”

“Uh-huh, please, Mark, _need_ ,” Jack babbles against his throat, hips twisting and writhing, cock spitting precum until his stomach is wet and shiny from it. “Need it, want it, so fuckin’ much. Please, please, haven't I been _good_?”

“You've been so good,” his Alpha promises, soothing his distress with kisses smeared across his forehead that trail down to his mouth. “You're my best boy, Seán. You've done so well for me. Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, yes, _yes._ ” He clings and claws, rocking up to feel the wet drag of Mark's cock along his inner thigh. It's going to be in him soon, Mark's fingers slipping free with a wet sound that makes heat blaze across his face. Jack nips and licks, drinking in each huff and low, rumbling growl he drags from Mark's throat like he's dying of thirst and the Alpha's pleasure is the only thing that quenches it.

Strong hands coax him over and Jack goes eagerly, lifting his hips to present for his Alpha and shuddering at the dark, _hungry_ sound Mark makes in response. He's blanketed in heat, covered by strong muscles and pinned by teeth in his nape. He feels Mark's humanity bleed over into something else, feels the way his hips jerk and rut without finesse until the head of his cock catches on Jack's loose, eager hole and slips inside.

The wolf whimpers, shuddering through the pain and the sharp, aching pleasure as Mark grunts and fucks into him with short, hard jabs. The Alpha is rumbling, growling, sinking his teeth in and tightening his grip at Jack's waist when the Irish wolf squirms. He's not trying to get away, just adjust, but the pleasure that flares through him when Mark holds him down and bottoms out is enough to snap the coil, and Jack is cumming without a hand on his cock or anything to rub against.

The sound he makes is pitiful and high. He's thrashing and rolling his hips back against the thick cock inside of him, driving it deeper and heightening the pleasure until he can't make noise anymore. His mouth is wide open, saliva trailing down his chin and matting in his beard as he stares without seeing anything in front of him. It's too much and it's not enough at the same time. He wants _more_.

Mark snuffles at his neck, huffing happily and readjusting his grip. Jack has exactly no time to recover before the Alpha is fucking him fast and deep, barely pulling back before rolling his hips forward again, and then Jack does scream.

It's intense, it _hurts_ , the aftereffects of his orgasm still rippling through him. He's got no chance to come back down, the pleasure of each drag across his prostate ratcheting him right back up with a strangled, weak moan. He's tearing at the sheets beneath him, his face buried in the closest pillow to muffle his sounds. Mark might have his own house, but it's the middle of the day, and Jack can't be even remotely quiet right now.

“So fuckin’ perfect for me, pup,” Mark snarls against the side of his throat. He sucks and bites, dragging blood to the surface to bruise, and Jack knows he shouldn't let him -- it'll be a bitch to hide those later -- but the idea of Mark leaving a physical reminder of his claim, something Jack can look at and touch later to know that this was _real_ , has him rolling his head to offer more skin.

“You want more, Jack? You want my knot?”

“Please,” Jack rasps, weak but dripping with desperation and no little amount of love. “Please, please, I want it, I need it, _Mark_.”

These bodies are human, and humans don't possess that desired trait, but Jack is desperate for it. He needs that tie, he needs that _claim_ that only his Alpha can provide. Mark has won him fair and square, chased him down and conquered him while the moon smiled down at them, and this is their reward. This is the oldest dance of them all, hunger and passion and primal instinct hurling them toward the inevitable conclusion they've been creeping toward for years now.

Jack isn't expecting to feel fingers at his hole, dragging around his stretched rim and making him choke on his own gasping breaths. He realizes what Mark has in mind and he _needs_ it, craves it, will do anything he can to get it.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he sobs, and Mark's growl is a low, soothing croon against his throat.

“Omega,” he purrs, and then two fingers are pressing in, stretching him wider and blinding Jack with the painful feeling of being so full; being stretched beyond what he might be able to handle. His breath freezes in his lungs, every muscle locks up, and then those fingers _twist_ and Jack shatters.

He cums with a broken howl, muscles clamping down around what's inside of him and spasming at how _full_ he is, at how good it feels to be knotted, and Mark is rocking against him, fucking him shallowly through his orgasm and dragging it out until Jack is crying from the painful overstimulstion. His fingers move with his cock, keeping him stuffed full, and Jack is just about ready to beg for mercy when Mark suddenly slams home one last time and shudders, his growls cutting off into nothing as he fills Jack.

The Irish wolf coos softly, sweetly, turning his head to look up at his Alpha. Mark is trembling from the force of his orgasm, black eyes locked on where they're tied together. He looks like a wreck, his red hair plastered to his forehead and sweat gleaming on his bronze skin. His lips are swollen and there's a trail of blood down his chin; he must have bitten through his lip at some point. Jack whines softly and pushes himself up with weak, shaky arms, licking it away and gently lapping at the wound when he finds it. Mark lets him, easing his fingers free to wrap both arms around Jack. He eases back into a sitting position, bringing the Irishman with him and settling him on the Alpha's lap. It pushes his cock deeper and makes them both hiss, but Jack chases the little sparks of intensity with a whimper.

“So good for me,” Mark whispers, fingers curling against his jaw and coaxing Jack into a kiss. It's a direct opposite of the heat and primal passion they just rode through. It's soft and tender and everything Jack has always wanted, because it's Mark.

“I love you,” he whispers back, bold and unapologetic. When the Alpha's cock slips from him, he whines at the loss but takes his chance to turn and face Mark properly. He can feel the cum dripping out of him, smearing across their skin, but neither of them pay it much attention. They're too lost in each other, gentle brown eyes tracing every line and curve of his face; fingers threading through his damp hair and keeping him still while Mark maps out his mouth and cheeks and chin with chapped lips. Trailing up to kiss the corners of his eyes and lick the shells of his ears before making his way back down.

“Stay,” he whispers, a suggestion and a plea. “Mine,” he adds, nuzzling and nosing until Jack tilts his head back.

“Mine,” Jack echoes, nails digging into Mark's bare shoulders. He closes his eyes and breathes. “Alpha.”

“Omega,” the bigger wolf murmurs against his Adam's apple. “Mate. Mine. _Stay_.”

Jack kisses him, unable to do anything else; lets Mark ease him back against the bed and curl over him, surrounding him, giving him everything he's ever wanted and promising so much more.

When he thinks about it, it's not a hard decision at all.

“Okay.”

\--

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and as you can see, I'm in a new room!”

Mark leans against the doorframe, sweatpants low on his hips and red hair tumbling into warm brown eyes. Jack can see him in his periphery, the Irishman’s grin wide and his cheeks pink as he rants for the camera, talking about the insanity of moving and settling into his new place. It's just a short vlog, a way for him to express his gratitude to the fans for giving him the time to uproot his life and move halfway across the world.

“Mark has been so kind, letting me crash at his place until I find one of my own,” he lies, bright-eyed and giddy, because they know the truth. The fans don't need to, not yet, but _they_ do, and that's enough.

“Anyway,” he sums up, fingers twitching the longer he feels Mark’s eyes roam across his skin. “Thank you guys so much for your patience and your kind words, and thanks for the well-wishes! I'll try not ta stress Mark out _too_ much, but ya know how it is! He's so much fun ta tease!”

He rambles a little longer before ending the video. As soon as the camera is off, Mark is in his space, fingers in his hair and mouth hot against Jack's.

“ _Mine_ ,” he rumbles, deep and pleased. Jack shivers and croons, leaning against his Alpha and sighing when Mark naturally adjusts to support him without hesitation.

“Yours, big guy,” he agrees happily. “Now, let's go celebrate properly. You owe me pancakes.”

“Pancakes and sex,” Mark hums, grinning wide and goofy. “And then more sex. And then maybe we can play?”

He's so eager, so earnest, that Jack can't help but smile, fond and filled with so much love that he feels like it's never going to fit inside of him. That's fine though, because his adoration for Mark can never be contained, nor should it be; that defeats the whole purpose.

“Yeah, babe. And then we can play.”

Mark kisses him again and laughs against his lips, bright and bubbly and as giddy as he feels. “Welcome home, Seán.”

Jack hums, running his fingers through his Alpha's soft, thick hair and feeling the twitch of furry ears.

“It's good to be home.”


End file.
